Feliz Navidad, Malfoy
by Deny14
Summary: Draco Malfoy odia la navidad y también a Hermione-sabelotodo-Granger. Todo eso combinado en una situación de lo más absurda, llevan al rubio a replantearse muchas cosas sobre Granger y esa piel nívea tan suave que desea tocar.


-Jaque.

Draco alzó la vista dedicando una mirada soporífera a su compañero, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y volviendo la vista al tablero se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de perder.

-¿Debo pensar que me estás dejando ganar o simplemente soy demasiado aburrido para ti?- preguntó su amigo Theodore Nott mostrándole una sonrisa burlona.

-No te hagas ilusiones- bufó cansado e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante hasta apoyar los codos en las rodillas- yo diría que la segunda opción es la más probable.

-Pero alegra esa cara, hombre- Theodore siempre hablaba con ese aire de ironía constante, al que sus conocidos estaban acostumbrados y que ofrecía a Draco interesantes conversaciones en la sala común a altas horas de la noche- la gente puede llegar a pensar que te han dejado tirado como un perro en Hogwarts durante la época navideña. Cosa totalmente incierta…

-Maldito mortífago de mierda- murmuró Draco recostándose en el respaldo del banco de madera.

-¡Eh! Vamos, yo no tengo la culpa que tu padre esté a punto de entrar a Azkaban tras la caída de Voldemort- hizo una mueca de tristeza bastante conseguida y muy bien fingida- no seas tan duro conmigo.

-No es necesario- escupió el rubio. Esta vez fue su turno de sonreír victorioso- bastante tienes con soportar un padre que daría la vida por un psicópata con ideas radicales sobre la pureza de sangre antes que por ti.

-Esa sí que es buena- Theodore soltó una carcajada seca y muy bien calculada. Aplaudió teatralmente- solo por eso debería dejarte ganar.

-Olvida eso- hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al juego que había quedado relegado a un segundo lugar- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer estando encerrados en el castillo en Navidades?

-Malfoy, te noto un poco perdido…- negó con la cabeza y alzó las manos para que fijara la vista a su alrededor- decorar el colegio, cantar villancicos, jugar con la nieve, ser amable con la gente…ya sabes.

-Si bueno, desde luego tú eres el ejemplo perfecto de ello.

Echando un vistazo más a fondo del gran comedor, se fijó en un grupo de personas cargadas con adornos y demás tonterías absurdas, que acaban de entrar con sus varitas preparadas y expectantes a las órdenes que en ese momento indicaba la directora, Minerva Mcgonagall.

Su mirada se detuvo en una de esas personas que muy atenta a la conversación, asentía enérgica a todo lo que decía Mcgonagall.

_Cómo no_. La repelente rata de biblioteca Hermione Granger estaba metida en todo ese circo, siempre dispuesta a colaborar por el bien humano. Era realmente odiosa y tenía el don de ponerlo de mal humor con solo compartir la misma estancia.

Estaba convencido que no podía ser tan perfecta como hacía creer al resto del universo. No, a él no le engañaba. Por no hablar de sus aires remilgados ante alguna conducta afectiva más cariñosa de lo normal, por ejemplo: una pareja besándose en medio del pasillo…Es decir ¿Qué espera? Tenemos diecisiete años, todo el mundo debería besarse sin pudor a que te miraran como si hubieras matado a un muggle con un _avada kedavra_, y por supuesto no implica ser ligera o ligero de cascos. Aunque en su caso, está más que claro que no lo era, de hecho, últimamente existían algunos rumores sobre su no-estrenada virtud.

¿Por qué no me sorprende? Nadie es capaz de besar a una persona así, mucho menos fo…

-¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo observándola?- Theodore interrumpió sus pensamientos chasqueando los dedos y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-No la estaba mirando.

-Así que admites que es cierto.

-Es que es insoportable…- dijo con cierto asco en la voz- con esa vocecilla repelente y ese nido de pájaros que lleva en la cabeza. Granger, hasta el apellido es raro.

-Me alegra que me aclares de quien estamos hablando porque, si no recuerdo mal, yo no he dicho ningún nombre.

-Sabías perfectamente a quien miraba.

-Si te dijera que no mentiría, pero lo cierto es que para ser tan insoportable, repelente y demás calificativos nada agradables, te tomas demasiadas atenciones con ella.

-No sé qué estás intentando decirme, Nott- Draco arqueó una ceja, fijando la vista en su amigo seriamente.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-Creo que es mi deber, al ser la persona más parecida a un amigo que tienes y tendrás en tu insustancial vida, de darte un consejo-hizo un pausa y fijó la vista en varias chicas subidas encima de las mesas y colocando los adornos a golpe de varita- deja de fumar toda esa mierda que vende Zabinni ilegalmente por los pasillos porque estás perdiendo una de tus pocas capacidades, la inteligencia.

-¿Te noto un poco molesto, quizás?

-Para nada- se levantó de inmediato. No aguantaba un segundo más escuchando tantas estupideces juntas. Lo miró con desdén, ganándose una sonora carcajada por parte de Theodore, y caminó con paso firme hacia la salida del Gran comedor.

A su paso, se topó con la insufrible presencia de Granger, la cual no había reparado en su presencia y clasificaba minuciosamente los adornos encima de la mesa de Griffindor. Parecía demasiado concentrada murmurando hechizos en voz baja y agitando su varita, como para reparar en él.

Aquello consiguió crisparlo aún más y sin pensarlo dos veces agitó la varita discretamente que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, consiguiendo desmontar la torre que con tanto ahínco Granger había colocado. Los adornos cayeron por todos lados y la chica soltó un gritito de frustración.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y la castaña se giró lentamente hacia él, reparando en su presencia y entendió el motivo de aquel desastre.

-Malfoy. Porque no me sorprende- rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio intentando contener los improperios que estaba deseando decirle- si ya has terminado de molestar…voy a empezar de nuevo lo que tú has destrozado. Gracias.

-¿Qué yo que…?- se llevó una mano al pecho fingiéndose ofendido.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías y por supuesto ninguna intención de seguir hablando contigo- se giró hacia la mesa y comenzó a ordenarlos de nuevo. Ignorándolo por completo.

-¡Pero que irascible Granger!- caminó hasta detenerse tras ella y con las manos unidas en su espalda, se inclinó para hablarle al oído- deberías respetar a tus superiores, sangresucia.

La castaña giró el rostro hacía él enfurecida, dispuesta a decirle cuatro cosas a ese idiota con aires de superioridad pero la profesora Mcgonagall intervino oportunamente, acercándose hacia ellos con paso firme.

-Señorita Granger- la directora asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y observó detenidamente a ambos- señor Malfoy.

-Profesora…- Hermione intentó suavizar su rostro compungido por el odio que procesaba aquel rubio y bajó la vista con nerviosismo hacia sus manos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Draco enarcó una de sus cejas y se alejó varios pasos de su presa, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonrisa inocente.

-Solo intentaba aconsejar a Granger sobre como colocar los adornos, como claramente carece de gusto, había pensado que necesitaba de mi divina presencia.

-¿Es eso cierto, señorita Granger?

-Ehmm….- Hermione entrecerró los ojos para mirar al rubio y tardó varios segundos en responder- así es.

-Muy bien- suspiró la anciana con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que consiguió descolocar a ambos- en ese caso, señor Malfoy, me veo en la obligación de precisar de sus conocimientos sobre decoración Navideña y estoy segura que la señorita Granger estará encantada de recibir su ayuda.

-¡Oh! No…No es necesario- se apresuró a decir Hermione moviendo las manos enérgicamente.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Granger- asintió el rubio.

-No quisiera prescindir de su buen gusto, señor Malfoy- Mcgonagall le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en el hombro al pasar por su lado- espero que este acabado antes de la cena. Buena suerte muchachos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un incómodo silencio entre ambos mientras veían a la directora desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Durante algunos segundos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro, retándose.

-Está bien- suspiró Hermione rompiendo el contacto visual- cuanto antes empecemos…

-No creerás en serio que voy ayudarte, ¿verdad, Granger?- el chico permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos a varios pasos de ella, sin intención de mover un solo músculo.

-Tu verás lo que haces- se encogió de hombros esta- te has metido tu solito en este lío. A no ser que quieras que Mcgonagall proponga otra actividad más adecuada para ti, como…no sé, ¿hacer los coros de los villancicos en mitad de la cena de noche buena?

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- Draco se acercó rápidamente hasta la mesa y le arrebato de las manos algunos adornos- acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

-Agradezco tu colaboración- le dedicó una enorme y falsa sonrisa. Alzó uno de los pies para impulsarse en el banco.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- la mano del rubio se cernía alrededor del antebrazo de la chica. Esta paró en seco y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Alguien tiene que subir para colocar los adornos.

-No digas tonterías- le apartó con un ligero empujón- ¿no eras la alumna más brillante de todo Hogwarts? Con la magia es todo más sencillo.

-Como quieras…- se hizo hacia atrás para dejarle espacio y se cruzó de brazos- todo tuyo.

El chico se arremangó los puños de la camisa del uniforme hasta los codos y haciendo una floritura con la varita hizo gravitar unos muñecos de nieve hasta la altura de las lámparas, murmuró en voz baja otro hechizo y el muñeco se quedó perfectamente colgado del techo.

-¿Ves que fácil?- le sonrió condescendiente- ya tienes tu maldito adorno colocado.

Justo en ese instante el muñeco cayó en picado hasta impactar contra la cabeza del rubio. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Ni una carcajada más Granger- le apuntó amenazante con el dedo- cuando acabe con esto tendrás que pedirme disculpas de rodillas.

-Mientras tanto…- Hermione se acomodó sobre la mesa separando de nuevo los adornos por colores- intentaré no desconcentrarte demasiado, veo que tienes trabajo.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo y haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras repitió el mismo proceso a golpe de varita.

-Perfecto- murmuró admirando el adorno que colgaba de nuevo, pero todas sus esperanzas se vieron derrumbadas por la caída del maldito muñeco, esta vez, impactando en el regazo de la castaña.

-Bueno- Hermione le devolvió el objeto con una sonrisa de satisfacción- míralo de esto modo Malfoy, esta vez ha soportado dos segundos más que la primera vez.

Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y de muy malas formas repitió la acción una y otra y otra y otra vez… con los mismos resultados y ante la divertida mirada de Hermione que sentada encima de la mesa y con todos los adornos perfectamente clasificados, esperaba cruzada de brazos.

-Crees que para la cena…

-No sigas por ahí Granger- el chico bufó exasperado y le devolvió el objeto de malas formas. Derrotado- veamos si eres capaz de hacerlo mejor.

-Está bien- la castaña dio un salto de la mesa y meditó unos segundos con la mirada puesto en el techo- pero lo haremos a mi modo.

-Soy todo oídos- respondió con sorna.

Hermione se subió a la mesa y calculó la distancia que quedaba hasta conseguir llegar a la lámpara, después hizo aparecer una escalera de unos cinco escalones y comenzó a subir ante la mirada atónita de Draco.

-Ahora necesito que hagas levitar los adornos de uno en uno hasta llegar a la lámpara, yo los iré atando para evitar que vuelvan a caer- cuando llegó al último escalón se giró para mirarle desde una considerable altura- para ello necesito que sujetes la base de la escalera desde ahí abajo. No me encuentro muy segura.

-Genial- contestó él con voz cansada- ¿podemos empezar de una maldita vez?

-Cuando quieras- asintió ella volviendo la vista al techo. Sus manos se agarraban fuerte de los lados de la escalera. Lo cierto es que delegar su seguridad en Malfoy era la peor decisión de todas- allá vamos.

Draco subió de un salto a la mesa y con la varita en la mano hizo levitar el dichoso muñeco de nieve poco a poco hasta llegar a la altura de la lámpara. Ahí, Hermione alargó una de sus manos para cogerlo y engancharlo pero la escalera se tambaleó ligeramente y se agarró de nuevo temerosa.

-Malfoy- volvió la vista hacia el- ¡te dicho que sujetaras la escalera! ¿Quieres que me mate?

-No tendremos esa suerte- murmuró por lo bajo acercándose hasta la base para sujetar con ambas manos las patas.

-Te he oído.

-Enhorabuena, Granger. Continua con el trabajo- rodó los ojos exasperado. Comenzaba a cansarle toda aquella absurda situación.

No podía negar que de esta forma, los adornos se mantenían en su sitio. Como siempre_, la sabelotodo_ tenía la solución al problema, pero aparte de efectivo también era un poco lento y ya estaba cansado de levitar los objetos y sujetar la escalera mientras tardaba horas en sujetarlos.

¿Podía ser más torpe? Hasta un niño de primer curso era más rápido que ella.

-Granger no tengo todo el d…-levantó la cabeza para mirarla pero calló de repente.

Desde esa posición tenía una vista perfecta de unas piernas largas y torneadas. Su falda no era tan corta como las demás chicas de Hogwarts pero podía observar más allá del dobladillo donde acababa el trozo de tela.

Quiso descubrir más. Su vista ascendió lentamente desde los calcetines subidos hasta la pantorrilla, pasando por sus rodillas. La falda le obstaculizaba continuar con el recorrido y en un gesto instintivo se inclinó, apoyando el pecho en la escalera.

No estaba preparado para ver aquello. Definitivamente, lo descolocó por completo. Tragó saliva y pasó la lengua por los finos labios, tenía la garganta reseca y un extraño nudo se había formado en el estómago. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos continuar averiguando que había debajo y tuvo que ahogar un gemido al toparse con aquellos tentadores muslos, suaves y delicados que acababan cuando el trozo de tela color rosa palo dibujaba su monte de venus.

No pudo evitar preguntarse como sería profanar aquella parte que nadie había tocado antes. Tentadora y deliciosa.

Y sin poder contenerse, jadeó. Bajó la vista con frustración hacia el bulto que se tensaba bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones y avergonzado por su reacción tan primitiva, se alejó de golpe de la escalera.

Hermione se tambaleó sobre ella y se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-No te soporto más, Granger- habló con voz más ronca- acaba tu sola.

Se bajó de la mesa, alejándose hacia la puerta en varias zancadas. La castaña lo miró boquiabierta sin entender absolutamente nada. Comenzó a descender de la escalera para buscar a otro ayudante.

¿Esos cambios bruscos de humor eran habituales? ¡Por merlín! que difíciles eran los hombres, y más los hombres tan estúpidos y desagradables como Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Abrió el grifo de agua caliente e inmediatamente notó el calor recorriendo por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza hacia el mando de la ducha que colgaba sobre él. Durante unos minutos permaneció en esa misma posición, dejando que el calor embriagara cada uno de sus sentidos.<p>

Suspiró profundo y alargó la mano para coger la esponja.

Un par de manos suaves se apoyaron sobre sus hombros y descendieron por la espalda lentamente.

-No pensarías ducharte sin mí, ¿verdad?- una voz femenina le susurró cándida en el oído.

Draco giró sobre sí mismo para encarar a la dueña de aquella voz y sonrió burlón.

-Pensaba que estarías demasiado cansada después de esta noche como parar querer ducharte conmigo- dejó caer la esponja al suelo y alzó las manos hasta sujetarla por la cintura. Masajeaba los costados arriba y abajo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Pues te equivocas- la chica capturó su labio inferior entre los suyos y lo succionó con fuerza, consiguiendo que el rubio soltara un gemido. Sus manos comenzaron a zigzaguear sobre el torso de Draco hasta que dieron con sus partes íntimas.

El chico contuvo el aliento cuando sus suaves manos le acariciaron lenta y tortuosamente mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en el rostro de ella. Había conseguido su cometido.

Se besaron durante un buen rato, donde sus lenguas se entrelazaban como culebras intentando ahondar aún más en la boca del otro. Draco estaba enloquecido, sentía la caricia insistente de ella sobre su ya más que erguido pene. Alzó ambas manos hasta capturar sus pechos, estrujándolos con delicadeza y arrancado algún que otro suspiro de ella.

Consumido por el deseo, la agarró por la cintura y elevándola del suelo la apoyó contra la pared de azulejos negros. La chica enroscó una de las piernas en su cintura e invitándole a continuar, bajó la mano hasta el pene guiándolo a la entrada.

-No pares ahora- murmuró ella jadeante con ojos lujuriosos.

-Granger…- empujó hacia ella con un golpe seco de cadera.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron dos fuertes manos zarandeándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sin parar. Aturdido abrió los ojos despacio e intentó enfocar la vista en la persona que parloteaba sin cesar delante de sus narices.

-¡Draco! Joder… ¡ya era hora!- Blaise se sentó agotado a un lado de la cama y lo miró con curiosidad- ¿se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- el rubio se incorporó en la cama y pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente sudada. Estaba ardiendo.

-Dímelo tú, pervertido- contestó el moreno burlón, y acto seguido señaló el bulto de sus pantalones- una siesta movidita, ¿eh?

-Cállate Zabinni- contestó al constatar lo que su amigo le mostraba. Tenía la boca pastosa y la voz ronca.

La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Theodore con su habitual semblante serio y elegantemente vestido con un traje negro. Alzó el rostro para mirarlos mientras se abrochaba los gemelos.

Draco le devolvió la mirada descolocado y volvió el rostro hacia su otro amigo. También iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta, esta vez, azul marino con corbata a juego.

-Despierta Malfoy- Theodore se acercó hasta el espejo para terminar de anudar su corbata- es nochebuena y tienes veinte minutos para adecentarte y no parecer un adolescente hormonado que acaba de tener su primer sueño erótico con la _sangresucia_ de Granger.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y se levantó negando con la cabeza, divertido.

-Quien lo iba a decir…

Draco se levantó con pasos lentos y se encaminó hacia el baño intentando ignorar los comentarios burlones de sus amigos. Por si no tenía suficiente con aquellos _terribles_ sueños, ahora tenía que lidiar con sus estupideces toda la noche y ¡por merlín que no estaba de humor para ello!

-Malfoy- la voz de Theodore le hizo parar en el quicio de la puerta, giró el rostro para mirarlo- quizás tengas suerte y este año papa Noel cumpla _todos_ tus deseos.

-Púdrete Nott- escupió el rubio cerrando la puerta tras ellos con un sonoro portazo. A lo lejos escuchaba las risas sarcásticas de ambos.

¡Maldita Granger! Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada o esa noche acabaría cometiendo una insensatez.

Miró hacia sus calzoncillos y gruñó exasperado. Primero debería ocuparse de eso.

Si, inevitablemente, pensando en ella.


End file.
